Going Through Changes
by TatteredAngel42
Summary: The Decepticon Army is dwindling as more Autobots arrive on Earth. As a last resort Megatron grants ShockWave and Scalpel permission to do whatever it takes to give him a powerful Army. At the cost of this, human lives are in more danger than ever.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone! This is my first story and I'm kinda nervous about posting it. I hope it is at least decent and maybe even different from other fanfictions. Please forgive me for any mistakes made. As I said I'm new and I don't have a beta reader. Comments, constructive criticism, and such is welcomed. Update times are at random for now. This story is slight AU. It doesn't really follow any of the bayverse plot line, but has the realism and characters in it. Anywho, please enjoy the intro and I'll try to post the first chapter asap. Happy reading!**

Intro

"Prime!" The roar of the enraged war lord shook the walls as many scattered away from Megatron's wrath. The war had been going on for too long, but he was not ready to give up yet. At one point things seemed to be looking up, his Army was plentiful and his enemy was scattered to the stars. Then Earth happened. The dirtiest pain in his aft planet he has ever encountered. Ever since he entered this planet's atmosphere things have gone all wrong. Now his army is depleting rapidly as the Autobots gain the upper hand. The humans were evolving, the clever little monkeys were coming up with new ways to take out cybertronians. The latest skirmish was a hard hit. Another portion of his troops gone, and now even less energon rations as well. Times were tough, this war seemed to be a loss. All the fighting, all the death, his own planet lost all for naught.

As Megatron seethed in rage and despair one bot was brave enough to enter the throne room. SoundWave. The Decepticon Third in Command silent walked up to his master before kneeling in front of the throne. Red optics glanced over at the kneeling bot, and with a light snarl Megatron commanded him to his peds. "What?" The mech snapped, not in the mood to be interrupted.

Standing slowly, the emotionless bot took another step forward before speaking. "Decepticon failure: 78% and increasing."

"I know!" Megatron roared, his optics glowing in rage. "That blasted Prime and his Autobots outnumber us. My troops are being picked off one by one and our rations disappear just as fast. I fear that the end of this war is near and outcome is not what I desire." He grumbled, processor working hard as he tried to conjure up a plan to gain the upper hand in this never-ending war. Yet no matter what he and his command came up with, the result was always the same. Failure. Just the thought of it caused another growl of irritation.

"Solution: decrease failure by 54%. Success: 76%."

"What solution?"

SoundWave played back a clip of ShockWave's voice from a few Earth years ago. "Within my research I have found a way to increase your Army while decreasing the human population. With enough time, resource's, and of course humans, I can transfer them into protoforms. With the right programming and training they will be prefect and disposable soldiers."

Megatron remembered when one of his finest scientist proposed the idea. At first Megatron dismissed the idea in disgust. The last thing he wanted was to tarnish his empire with weak human blood. There was no need for such a thing. However, things have changed. Desperate times called for desperate measures and seemed like the time for ShockWaves idea had come. "SoundWave reassblem the troops. Tell ShockWave his experiment has been approve. I want this to be our sole focus. If we can accomplish this, then this war will be ours for the taking!"

"Order acknowledged."


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I wasn't too sure how I wanted to begin the story. I had several different openings to this story, and I was constantly writing and deleting until I could make up my mind. As stated in my intro comments, constructive criticism, and such is welcomed. I still have no update schedule, but I plan on having one soon. Below is a list on cybertronian time terms that I may have used throughout the story. Transformers is not owned by me, I'm simply a fangirl using its creative characters. Only three characters are my own, please don't steal! Happy Reading!** **?**

 **Orbital cycle- 1 month**

 **Deca-cycle- 3 weeks**

 **Groon- 1 hour**

 **Stellar cycle- 1 year**

Chapter One

Two months after Megatron's order Decepticon activity became almost nonexistent. ShockWave, Scalpel, Starscream, and KnockOut were the brains behind the mission. The four-scientist worked tirelessly to achieve their new goal; to turn a human into a fully functioning cybertronian. Megatron's troops brought in all different types of humans from different regions of the world, yet it seemed once they solved one problem a new one confronted them. The project was so close to success and yet one last problem stood in their way.

Megatron sat on his throne as he glossed over the notes. "Explain." He rumbled.

ShockWave stepped forward and after a slight bow he delved into the situation. "My Lord, we have come far in this experiment and success is growing at a steady rate. However, an error occurs each time we make the transfer from the organic body to the cybertronian protoform."

"What kind of error?"

"The host dies almost immediately, My Lord." KnockOut replied.

"It seems zee 'vill to live', as zee humans put it, is gone by zee time vee make zee transfer. Vith no motivation to be online zee host doesn't konnect properly vith zee protoform or shpark. No konnection, no life, and no success." Scalpel explained.

The more the situation was explained the angrier the War Lord become. "Are you telling me I wasted two orbital cycles for nothing!?" He snarled.

"H-hardly not my Master." Starscream stuttered out. "We've come up with a simple solution, but it calls for a peculiar method." The second in command glanced over to the lead scientist. Taking the hint ShockWave informed Megatron of their plan of action.

"With the next batch of humans, we will need to keep their moral up and give them a reason to live as we begin the transfer. To achieve that we must give them a different perspective of us. We must-"

"Treat them like Autobot's humans." Knockout cut in, quick to put things bluntly. Before Megatron could howl in outrage he continued with the explanation. "With this positive reinforcement, they will accept the transfer at a much faster rate and be ready for combat training within a deca-cycle. Master, I can promise you that with this method we will produce the finest warriors for your armada. "

Mauling this over, Megatron looked the notes over one last time before sending the group a heated glare. "You will be given one attempt. If you do not give me the troops I was promised consequences will be…dire." The four nodded in understanding, some seemed more worried than others.

As they continued to discuss their next plan of action the throne room's door opened, and in walked Barricade and HyperDrive. Kneeling in front of Megatron, Barricade spoke. "You called for us, my lord?"

"Yes, our scientist has a new set of requirements for the humans you are to retrieve."

"Vee vill need one mech and one femme organik. I hafe sent you a file burst on zee humans requirements. Make hast and brink zem back here unharmed." Scalpel ordered as he skittered about on the floor, practically trembling with excitement for the new experiment. With a bow Barricade and HyperDrive both left the room to carry out their mission.

"Update me on the progress of your little experiment. I grow tired of this constant failure. If you fail this time consequences will be sure to follow. Now leave my sight." The war lord snarled. "Besides you StarScream. I wish to have a word with you in private."

Optics wide with panic, the seeker bobbed his helm up and down as he froze of the spot. "O-of course my lord." Everyone else was quick to leave the room, not wanting to be around as Megatron took his temper out on his SIC.

* * *

HyperDrive zipped through the city, his scanners scanning every femme he went by as he attempted to find the perfect organic for his mission. _'_ _Geez these guys are picky.'_ He thought. The file he was sent was practically a novel. The femme had to be between certain weights, heights, blood types (who knew humans had so many kinds of blood), medical records, and so much more. He had been searching for more than five groons. Every femme he came across had one problem or another. And to make matters even worse Barricade wouldn't talk to him!

Pulling over, the Decepticon grumbled to himself. _'_ _Stupid Barricade not talking to me, dumbaft scalpel giving all these glitching requirements for one puny organic femme.'_ Getting lost in his own self-loathing thoughts HyperDrive almost missed a young girl walking passed him. Almost. His scanners went off as a potential target neared him. Doing a facial recognition scan and some slight hacking the Con found she was a perfect fit. Well, all except for one thing, her age. It says on her files that she is 14 stellar cycles old. They needed someone who was at least 18 stellar cycles. Oh well, they were going to have to deal with it. HyperDrive couldn't stand being around this many organic any more.

Activating his holoform, HyperDrive exited his alt-mode and hurried after the girl. "Excuse me miss!" He called out, arm out stretched to grab at her. "Miss!"

The raven-haired female turned slightly, glancing at the random man who seemed to be talking to her. Pausing in her tracks, she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" She snapped, slightly irked that this guy was talking with her. If she didn't hurry she would be late for school, and all because this weirdo. "Listen, I gotta be somewhere."

"Change of plans sweetspark." HyperDrive smirked. Before the girl could even react, his hands snatched ahold of her. One arm wrapping around her waist securely as his other hand covered her mouth. He began to haul the thrashing femme to his vehical. "Ugh gross! Put your tongue back in your mouth human!"

"Hey! Let her go!"

* * *

Aiden Robinson had been taking her typical morning route to work. Passing by both familiar and unfamiliar faces as she hurried on her way. Aiden was used to spotting something strange every once in a blue moon was she walked her routine path. Despite seeing odd occurrences now and then, Aiden had never seen anything like this before. A man, he had to be in his early thirty, was in the middle of a scuffle with a young girl. He seemed to be shoving her into his car, but the young teenager was fighting him tooth and nail. Alarms went off in her mind as adrenaline began pumping through her body. The fight-or-flight response system had already made a choice for her, and before Aiden knew it she was running towards the skirmish. "Hey! Let her go!" She cried out. Honestly, Aiden wasn't even sure what she'd do if the guy refused. Right now, she seemed to be working on autopilot.

The male shoved the girl into his back seat before shutting and locking the car. Turning around to glare at her, his height seemed to grow the closer she got before he was towering over her. "And what are you going to do about it, squishy?" The man sneered.

Cocking her head to the side, Aiden questioned the odd insult. "Squishy?" She muttered. Shaking her head, the almost twenty-year-old regained her thoughts. "I'll…I'll call the police! Now release her right now." The threat was weak at best. ' _Geez Aiden, you couldn't think of something better?_ ' She mentally criticized herself.

The man seemed to be laughing at her. "Nice try." He teased. Aiden blushed in embarrassment, but continued to hold her ground. Staring at the man as she took her phone out, ready to make the call. "You know what, you'll do just fine as well! If she doesn't last, I'm pretty sure they'd love to have a backup!"

"W-what?" And just like that Aiden found herself being thrown into the back of the car. "Hey! What the hell!" The door slammed shut just before she could escape.

"Sleep well squishes!"

A gas filled the car, and soon enough both frightened girls passed out as HyperDrive drove away.


	3. Update

Hello everyone! I just wanted to give you guys a quick update with the story. I had recent death in the family so I have yet to really start the third chapter. I've also been working nights all month, so I've been too tired to really write. However, I plan on busting out the chapter this week. It should be uploaded by this weekend, or at the very latest the beginning of next week. Thank you all who have favorited and followed my story. I am very grateful. Please be patient and I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. Thank you everyone and have a wonderful day.


End file.
